ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tron's Reveal (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
Synopsis Sif accidentally discovers a new mode within the Alphatrix. When that happened, Dr. Ludvig Tron reveals to Sif more secrets about the Alphatrix. Meanwhile, an Alien race similar to humans are hit with asteroids, and one of them named Hatus is hit by a special asteroid, similar to the one where Nightcrawler crashed on the moon. Hatus has now turned into Nightcrawler, and is looking for him. Plot Robber 1#: HELL YEAH, MAN! FINALLY! (Suddenly, Spidermonkey jumps on the hood of the car) Sif (Spidermonkey): Talk about jinxing... Robber 1#: ITS ALIENATED! Sif (Spidermonkey): Yeah, no S. (The Robbers drive inside an alley; The Robbers ram their car into the wall) (Sif gets hit) Robber 1#: Call the cops, man. I'll handle him. Robber 2#: But, if the cops come, we lose our money! Robber 1#: But, all the cops will be here, and probably the military. And then, we can go back and rob the bank again. Robber 2#: Makes sense. (Robber 2# runs off) (Robber 1# grabs his knife) Robber 1#: Listen here Alienated, its gonna take 10 minutes until the cops in, so we got 10 minutes of play-time! Sif (Spidermonkey): Let me get this straight, a human vs. an alien? Alright. (Sif shoots web out of his tail; View of the outside of the alley; Yelling noises coming from the alley) Robber 1#: AHHHHHH! LET ME GO! (Robber 2# runs into the alley; Web pulls Robber 2# in; More yelling noises) (Police Officers arrive; they run inside the alley; The two robbers stuck inside a web cocoon) Robber 2#: YOU PROMISED WE WOULDNT GO BACK TO JAIL! Robber 1#: Shut up. Sif (Spidermonkey): I'll leave you all hanging, stay out of trouble next time. (Sif swings away) ---- (Theme: [HQ The Glitch Mob - Beyond Monday Song - YouTube] 0:00-2:53) ---- (At school) (S style="font-size:1em;">if walk style="font-size:1em;">ing style="font-size:1em;">in the basketball court) (Suddenly; Sifs bully steps in front of Sif) Sif: Not today, Derek. I just stopped two rob- I MEAN, i got hurt badly. Derek: Come on man, lets play for a little. (Sifs other bullies step behind him) (Sif looks at the Alphatrix) Sif: Please, not now. I'm begging you. Derek: Awwww, cute little Sif is begging us to stop. (Derek and the other bullies laugh) (Sif sighs) Sif: Please, you wouldn't like me when i'm angry. Don't start. (Everyone goes closer to the 2) Everyone: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Derek: Yeah? And what are you gonna do? (Sif pushes the button on the Alphatrix; Core pops up) Sif Thinking: I shouldn't... Derek: Ooo, you're gonna stop me with a toy? Grow up, Siffy. (Derek punches Sif; Sif falls and the Alphatrix core hits the ground; Red Flash) (The Alphatrix symbol suddenly appears on Sifs chest) (Sif stands up; Sif punches Derek; Derek goes flying to a tree) Sifs Bully 2#: Yo, What the H? Let's get the hell outta here! Sifs Bully 3#: Agreed! (The two run off) Sif Thinking: What?! I didn't go Alien! What happened... (Sif looks at his chest) Sif Thinking: What the frick? Is this thing broken or something? (Sif hits the Alphatrix Symbol; Red Flash; It appears as a watch again) Guy: What the hell? Girl: How did you do that? Guy: I don't wanna know, let's just get out of here... (Everyone starts walking away) Sif: Uhhhh... ---- (In the Princ iples office) (Sif and his Mom sitting in the Principles office) Principle: Your son, Sif, has broken the back of one of our students with just one punch. How do you explain this? Sifs Mom: Look i am sorry, for Sifs actions, i am hoping it will never happen again. I will pay for all the damage Sif has done to that boy. Principle: That wont be necessary. Though if he pulls another stunt like that, he's gonna be expelled. For now, he will be suspended. Sifs Mom: Thank you, Mrs. Hermann. Mrs. Hermann: Just make sure he stays out of trouble. Sifs Mom: I think he will remember, right Sif? Sif: Yeah... (Bell rings) Mrs. Hermann: See you in a month. (Sifs Mom and Sif exit the Principles office) Sifs Mom: What was that about? Sif: It was an accident. Sifs Mom: And apparently, you punched a kid so hard he went flying to a tree. Sif: I don't think thats possible unless you have super strength or something. Sifs Mom: Why would you hit back? How many times must i say that never fight back, go tell the teachers. Sif: I'm sorry, he just pissed me off. Sifs Mom: Don't you ever say that again. You are grounded for a week. No hanging out with friends, no video games, and no tv. Understand? (Sif sighs) Sif: Yes. (Sif and Sifs Mom exit the school and enter the car) ---- (In space...) (Spaceship flying around and beeping) (Inside the Spaceship) (A human-like species in robot suits appear to be struggling) Robot Human 1#: WE... WE CANT MAKE IT! WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH! Robot Human 2#: GET US TO THE NEAREST PLANET! Robot Human 1#: THATS EARTH, SIR! WE CANT SURVIVE ON EARTH! (Meteor hits the side of the Spaceship; Spaceship spinning around; Another meteor hits the Spaceship; Meteor smoking blue; Meteor breaks through the Spaceship; Meteor hits one of the Robots Humans; Hole inside of the Spaceship sucks the Robot Humans out) (Robot Human medic see's the hit Robot Human; The Medic grabs the Robot Human; The Medic takes her to the Medic room and locks the door) (The Medic wraps the Robot Humans head in a bubble-like thing; A huge meteor hits the Spaceship; The Spaceship crash lands on earth and into an icy area; Explosion) (Smoke everywhere; The Robot Human walks out of the smoke; The Robot Humans eyes turn red) (The Robot Human scans everything; The Medic crawls out of the spaceship bleeding and with no leg) (The Robot Human turns around; The Robot Human scans The Medic) The Medic: Help me... Robot Human: You show emotion. You must be terminated. The Medic: What are you doing? (The Camera slowly zooms out; View of the mountains) The Medic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ---- (Red Flash coming from Sifs house; Jetray flies away at high speeds) ---- (At Dr. Tron's lab; Sif opens the door and enters) Dr. Tron: I heard what happened. Have you learned nothing? I told you not to use it at school unless its necessary. Sif: It was an accident. Dr. Tron: Did that reveal your identity? Sif: No... i think this thing is busted, because i had the powers of an Alien without changing into one. Dr. Tron: So you used Mode 2 to your advantage. You should be ashamed. Sif: Mode 2? What mode 2? How do you even know theres a mode 2? Dr. Tron: Uh... Sif: Dr. Tron, is there something you're not telling me? Dr. Tron: Maybe... Sif: I need to know what you're hiding, what do you know about the Alphatrix that i dont know? Dr. Tron: Lets not talk about this. Sif: You know what? Lets. Dr. Tron: I'm sorry for hiding this, but... (Flashback; Tron Narrating) (Theme Playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIbG4fFVqWk&list=PL439779816842E05A 0:00 - 0:40) Dr. Tron (Narrating): Your father and i thought of this device that could enhance Human abilities, make them as fast as a cheetah, or strength of a bull... (Dr. Tron and Sifs Dad sitting down and thinking) Dr. Tron (Narrating): We tried to make it work, but it failed. People died. We nearly scrapped the plan, until... (Spaceship crash lands into a forest) Dr. Tron(Narrating): Your father discovered Aliens. (Sifs Dad pulls the Spaceship door open; Cyclops Aliens with Bolts on their arms reveal to be dead inside) Dr. Tron (Narrating): We changed plans. We decided to make the Alphatrix change into Aliens, and we had Alien technology. We used the communications inside the Alien Spaceship to call more Aliens, and we met a lot of them, Even Alien Scientists. Nobody knew of Aliens, as this was kept secret. (Dr. Tron, Sifs Dad, and other Scentist building a machine) Dr. Tron (Narrating): This took years to make, until... (Sifs Dad, Dr. Tron, and the other Scientist fight about the Alphatrix) Dr. Tron (Narrating): Your Father had plans non of us agreed on, and so he worked on this alone. I was on his side, but he worked on the Alphatrix on his own, and i never saw him again. We all never did. (Flashback ends) Dr. Tron: He probably finished working on the Alphatrix before he died, because you have it now. (Sif looks down) Sif: Why... why do you choose now to tell me? Why didn't you tell me about this when we met? Dr. Tron: I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I am really truly sorry. Sif: You're telling me my dad created this thing? Along with you and some other guys i don't know? Dr. Tron: I don't know what else to say. I am truly sorry. I know it's hard for you to not live a normal life. But you'll find a way. Somehow. Sif: I gotta go. (Sif walks out of the lab) (Dr. Tron looks down and sighs) ---- (Sif walks out of Knighttech tower; It starts raining; Explosion) (Theme Ends) (Sif getting soaked by the rain; Sif pushes the button on the Alphatrix; holograms pop up) (Sif selects a hologram; Core pops up; Sif slams it down; Sif transforms into a blue cheetah humanoid like Alien; Sif speeds off to the explosion) ---- (Robot Human blows up a bar) (Robot Human uses heat vision on a building) (Building catches on fire; Sif arrives) Sif (???): Oh my, you're a girl... (Robot Human speeds up to Sif; Robot Human grabs Sif and throws him against a restaurant) (Robot Human jumps inside the restaurant) (Sif stands up) Sif (???): Who are you? Robot Human: I am Hatus. (Sif speeds up to Hatus; Hatus punches Sif; Sif goes flying to the floor; Sif stands up) Hatus: You're weak. (Sif speeds up to Hatus; Sif punches Hatus; Hatus blocks and kicks Sif back down) Hatus: The fact that you possess emotion, gives me an advantage against you. (Sif speeds up to Hatus; Sif punches Hatus multiple times; Hatus blocks all the punches; Hatus punches Sif to a wall) (Hatus speeds up against Sif; Hatus throws Sif to another building) (Hatus jumps up to the Building; Hatus lands) (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into a frog-like Alien) Sif (???): How about a taste of Bullfrag! (Sif punches Hatus; Hatus blocks; Sif uses his long tongue to slap Hatus; Hatus gets hit) Hatus: You show emotion when fighting. That gives me a higher advantage. (Sif slaps Hatus once more with his tongue; Hatus grabs Sifs tongue and swings Sif away to the ground; Sif lands on a truck; Explosion) (Hatus jumps down; Ground cracks) (Hatus grabs Sif from the truck; Hatus throws Sif to the ground; Sif slams the Alphatrix symbol down) (Sif transforms into Diamondhead; Sif trips Hatus over; Sif elbow drops Hatus in the air) (Hatus and Sif fall to the ground; Sif and Hatus roll back up at the same time) (Hatus grabs Sif; Hatus throws Sif against a house) (Family look at the whole fight) Sif (Diamondhead): RUN, HIDE! (Hatus grabs Sifs legs; Hatus swings Sif; Sif lands in a sky scraper) (Hatus jumps over there) Sif (Diamondhead): You must have super jumping abilities, because that is the biggest jump i've ever seen... (Hatus punches Sif; Sif grabs her arms; Sif throws her off the Skyscraper; She falls) (Sif runs to see) Sif (Diamondhead): Oh no... (Hatus lands on the ground) (Sif jumps off the Skyscraper; Sif lands on his feet) Sif (Diamondhead): Are you... alright? (Sif walks closer; Hatus disappears) Sif (Diamondhead): Where'd you go? (Everyone comes out of hiding; News van drives in; Joel comes out of it) Joel: YOU! YOU DESTROYED HALF THE CITY! LOOK AT ALL THE PROPERTY DAMAGE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Sif (Diamondhead): Leave me the hell alone, Joel. You're a scumbag, ya know? SCUM. BAG. Joel: AND YOU ARE AN ALIEN TERRORIST WHO IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER! (Sifs hand morphs into a blade) (Sif thinking about stabbing Joel; Sif shakes his head; Sifs hand changes back to normal) Sif (Diamondhead): I'm not dealing with you today. (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into XLR8; Sif runs off at high speeds) ---- (Thunder storm; Raining hardcore; Sif goes into his room through the window) (Sif opens the door out of his room; Sif runs downstairs to the kitchen; Sifs Mom standing there) Sifs Mom: Where were you? Sif: Mom, i am sorry. Sifs Mom: I just wanna know, where were you? Sif: I was nowhere. (Theme Playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIbG4fFVqWk&list=PL439779816842E05A 0:00 - 0:35) (Sifs Mom takes off Sifs hood) Sifs Mom: Oh my god... (Big scar on Sifs cheeks) Sifs Mom: Where were you? (Sif walks away to his room) (Sifs Mom looks down; Thunder storm) (Theme ends) ---- (Theme replays; Sif watching the news) (Sif puts an ice pack on his shoulders; Sifs phone rings) (Sif grabs the phone; Sif looks at the collar ID: Dr. Tron; Sif doenst answer) Joel (On TV): THIS ALIEN FREAKSHOW HAS TERRORIZED US ALL! (View from Sifs house; Another thunder storm) (Theme ends) ---- (Dr. Tron watching the news) (Dr. Tron stands up from the chair; Dr. Tron puts on his raincoat and grabs his umbrella; Dr. Tron exits his house and rides a taxi) ---- (Dr. Tron runs over to Sifs house; Dr. Tron rings the bell) (Sifs Mom opens the door for Dr. Tron) Dr. Tron: Hello! Sifs Mom: Who are- Dr. Ludvig Tron? That you? Dr. Tron: Yes ma'am. Sifs Mom: Come in! Come in. (Dr. Tron walks inside the house) Dr. Tron: Wheres Sif? Sifs Mom: He's in his room, why? Dr. Tron: I need to tell him important. Sifs Mom: Well, alright... (Dr. Tron walks upstairs to Sifs Room; Dr. Tron opens the door; Sif sitting on the couch watching the news) Dr. Tron: Look Sif, i am really sorry. I don't want us to be enemies. (Sif looks at Dr. Tron) (Theme replays) Sif: I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, Joel, and my Dad. I didn't mean to be hated. I just wanted to be a hero. (Dr. Tron sits on Sifs bed) Dr. Tron: You are a hero. Don't listen to what anyone says. Sif: Nobody likes me. Nothing is going my way today. I just wanna a hero. For once. Dr. Tron: No, you're not listening to me. You ARE a hero. Inside. You saved us all from doom. Remember NineNine, Nightcrawler, even Donny. Without you, we all could've died. Sif: It's hard. Dr. Tron: Nobody said it was gonna be easy. Just, cheer up. I don't like seeing you like this. (Theme ends) Sif: What else am i supposed to do? I feel like i'm gonna cry. Dr. Tron: Don't. Heroes don't cry. Sif: What are you here for, anyway? Dr. Tron: I came here to tell you about the new threat. But uhh, get some rest. You can go after it tomorrow. Sif: Right. (Dr. Tron stands up; Dr. Tron walking out) Dr. Tron: Goodnight. (Dr. Tron walks out of the house) ---- (On a bus) (Sif reading an Abila X comic while on the phone) Bradly (On the phone): l'm so glad you're coming! lt's been a while since you've been in the com ic-book shop. Almost 2 months. Sif: Yeah well, i've been busy. Bradly: With what? (View of the bus window; Camera slowly zooms in) (Suddenly, a car hits the front window; The bus crashes into a building; Bradly hears the crash over the phone) Bradly (On the phone): WHAT WAS THAT? (Sif falls; Sifs vision becomes all blurry) (Sifs vision becomes clear again; Sif looks at his phone and grabs it) Sif: l GOTTA GO... Bradly (On the phone): Will you still make it? (Sif hangs up) (Sif runs over to the bus window; Sif see's Hatus; Half of Hatus' face turns blue) Sif Thinking: Oh my... O_O... (Sif looks around) Sif Thinking: l can't go Alien here, its too crowded. Unless... wait a minute, Mode 2! (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into a fish/mermaid/shark humanoid-like Alien) (Sif swims over to Hatus really fast; Sif punches Hatus to the side of the pool; Side of pool cracks) Sif (???): A fish Alien? NlCE! (Sif swims up to Hatus really fast; Sif punches HatuSin the face; Hatus dodges quick; Hatus kicks Sifs arm out of the wall) Sif (???): AY! NOT COOL! (Hatus and Sif punch, kick, and dodge each other several times) (Sif bites a part of Hatus' arm off; Hatus' arm stops working) (Hatus punches Sif with her other hand) (Sif looks at Hatus; Sif starts shaking; Sif hits Hatus with his fish tail; Hatus lands on the surface) (Suddenly, Four Arms jumps out of the pool and lands on the ground; Sif cracks his arms) Sif (Four Arms): Had enough? (Hatus gets up; Hatus' arm sparks; Hatus' teeth suddenly get a bit sharper) Hatus: ...For now. (Hatus jumps up; Hatus gets lost in the sun) (Sif transforms back; News helicopter suddenly passes by) Sif: You gotta be... Argh. (Sif runs off) ---- (At Knighttech) Dr. Tron: So you encountered Hatus once more? Sif: Yeah. But it was weird. Dr. Tron: How so? Sif: The first time we encountered... a part of her face was blue and her eyes were red, this time, half of her face was blue, and he teeth suddenly turned sharp. That reminded me of Nightcrawler a bit. Dr. Tron: Nightcrawler? Sif: That guy i first fought as Alienated... That blue devil guy. Dr. Tron: O_O... Sif: You look surprised. Dr. Tron: Oh, uhhh... l'm not. That blue devil thing just... freaks me out. Sif: Ah. Dr. Tron: But, how could this be? Does this... Nightcrawler have any friends or family? Sif: l don't know, but, the last time we encountered, he tried to turn the whole world into HlM. Maybe Hatus never turned to normal at the end? Dr. Tron: lt's a possibility. But what about the suit? Sif: l don't know. (Sifs watch beeps; Sif checks the time; 7:30) Sif: OH CRAP! l BETTER GET HOME! Dr. Tron: Do you need a- (Sif transformSinto Big Chill; Sif turnSintangible; Sif flies out of the lab and Knighttech tower) Dr. Tron: Nevermind. l forgot. ---- (Sif enters his house from the front door; Sifs Mom sitting in the living room) Sifs Mom: Where have you been? Sif: Dr. Trons. Sifs Mom: What did i say about going out? Sif: l know i'm grounded... Sifs Mom: You are now grounded for a month. For breaking my rules. lf you continue to break the rules of this house, you will be grounded longer. Understand? Sif: Yeah... (Sif runs up to his room) ---- (Sif sleeping and appears to be having a nightmare) (Sif sweating; Dream sequence) (Sky turning blue; People turning into Nightcrawlers) (Everyone catches on fire) (Back to reality) (Thunder storm; lt rains heavy; Sif sweats hard; Dream sequence) (Hatus slams Sif into a wall) ---- (Sif suddenly becomes paralyzed; Nightcrawler walks closer to Sif; Thunder storm; Suddenly, a man with fire as his hair and a fire beard with red eyes and sharp teeth appears for a split second; Nightcrawler walks closer to Sif) (Nightcrawlers voice becomes high-pitched) Nightcrawler: TlME FOR A FRlGHTMARE! (Thunder storm; Back to reality) Sif: AH! (Thunder storm) ---- (ln the washroom; Sif washes his face) Sif: What the hell... ---- (Sif sits on the couch in his room; Sif turns on the TV) News Reporter: This justin, the villain strikes again! And headed for Knighttech! We have tried everything to stop this villain... (Scenes of the military shooting missiles at Hatus and shooting at Hatus; Hatus shoots the military with heat vision; Hatus carries on walking) News Reporter: We are hoping when Alienated will appear, to stop this madness! (Screen goes back to Sif; Sif disappears) ---- (Tanks shoots missiles at Hatus; Hatus catches the Missile; Hatus throws it back at the tank; Explosion) (Helicopters pass by; Helicopter drops a ladder; The military climb down and surround Hatus) (Hatus grabs a truck and throws it at them; They run away) (Truck explodes; Half of the military caught in the explosion) Soldier 1#: WE REALLY NEED ALlENATED! WHERE lS HE?! (Suddenly, Chromastone lands on the floor) Soldier 1# & 2#: AHHH! Soldier 2#: YOU'RE HERE! Sif (Chromastone): So finally, i'm needed! (Hatus continues walking ahead; Sif shoots beams at Hatus; Hatus falls and rolls back up; Hatus turns around and looks at Sif; All of Hatus' face turns blue) Sif (Chromastone): Whoa... (Suddenly, a news hel style="font-size:1em;">icopter passes by; Joel f style="font-size:1em;">ilm style="font-size:1em;">ing all th style="font-size:1em;">is; Hatus throws a car at the hel style="font-size:1em;">icopter) style="font-size:1em;">(Slow-Mot style="font-size:1em;">ion) style="font-size:1em;"> style="font-size:1em;">S style="font-size:1em;">if Th style="font-size:1em;">ink style="font-size:1em;">ing: lt's t style="font-size:1em;">imes l style="font-size:1em;">ike th style="font-size:1em;">is, where style="font-size:1em;">i really want that to happen, but style="font-size:1em;">i cant let style="font-size:1em;">it happen. God damn style="font-size:1em;">it... style="font-size:1em;"> style="font-size:1em;"> style="font-size:1em;"> style="font-size:1em;">(S style="font-size:1em;">if shoots beams at the car; Car explodes; Hel style="font-size:1em;">icopter turns style="font-size:1em;">in c style="font-size:1em;">ircles for a b style="font-size:1em;">it) (Sif runs over to Hatus; Sif punches Hatus; Hatus grabs Sifs arm and Sif punches Hatus with his other arm; Hatus grabs Sifs other arm) (Suddenly, a devil tail comes out of Hatus' back; Hatus about to stab Sif with her tail) Sif (Chromastone): Ms. Nightcrawler, don't you dare stab me with that thing! (Hatus about to stab Sif; Sif shoots beams from his horn; Beam cuts off Hatus' tail) Hatus: RAAAHHHHH! (Hatus regenerates) (Hatus runs over to Sif; Sif punches Hatus; Hatus does a front-flip dodge; Hatus grabs Sif by the crystals on his back; Hatus throws Sif against a wall) (The Military drive in with a car with a rocket launcher; The Military shoots the rocket launcher at Hatus; Explosion) (Hatus walks out of the explosion normally) (A Soldier walks out of the truck; The Soldier grabs a weapon and aims at Hatus) (Hatus walking towards The Soldier; Hatus grabs The Soldier by the neck) (A man taps Hatus' shoulders; Hatus looks back; It reveals to be Frankenstrike; Sif grabs Hatus by the neck and shocks Hatus) Hatus: ARGH! (Sif throws Hatus against a wall) Hatus: RAHHH! (Hatus gets out of the wall) (Red Flash; The Blue Cheetah Alien runs over to Hatus; Sif punches Hatus from every direction) (Hatus turns on fire; Sif punches Hatus; Sifs fur catches on fire) Sif (???): AHHHH! (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into Heatblast; Sif shoots fireballs at Hatus; Hatus absorbs it and shoots Heat Vision) (Sif transforms into The Humanoid Pterosaur Alien; Sif flies away and back to Hatus; Sif grabs Hatus and keeps hitting her with his energy whips; Sif uses Propulsion Blasts; Hatus goes flying back down; Hatus lands in a car) (Sif transforms into Four Arms; Sif lands on the floor; Floor cracks; Sif slaps his hands together really hard; Mini shockwaves coming from Sif; Hatus goes flying to a clothing shop) (Sif transforms into XLR8; Sif speeds up to Hatus; Sif punches Hatus; Hatus goes flying out of the clothing shop) (Hatus jumps off wall; Sif whacks Hatus into building; Sif speeds in; Hatus punches him into elevator; elevator explodes; Sif falls out; Hatus throws him up) Sif (XLR8): AAGGHHHH!!!! (Sif breaks through many floors; Hatus follows; Hatus throws him out window; Hatus jumps out; Sif transforms into Jetray; Sif flies) Sif (Jetray): HA I have the advantage now. (Hatus grabs Jetray's tail; Hatus climbs on his back; Hatus punching and kicking Sif; They land on a highway and break through it) Sif (Jetray): Aghhhhh!!! Hatus: Weak. (Sif transforms into Four Arms; Hatus punches him into store; people run out; Sif gets up) Sif (Four Arms): Is this weak? (Sif punches Hatus; Hatus grabs his wrist; Hatus punches Sif into kitchen oven; restaurant explodes) Hatus: Yes, it is. (Sif transforms back; Sif gets up) (Hatus punches Sif; Sif goes flying through a bus stop bench; Bench breaks) Sif: ARGGHHHHH! MY BACK! (Hatus walking towards Sif) (Sif gets up slowly) (Alphatrix core pops up; Sif slams it down; Mini transformation sequence: Diamonds grow all over Sifs body; Red Flash; Sif transforms into Diamondhead; Spikes come out of Sifs back; Red Flash) Sif (Diamondhead): Oh yeah, Diamondhead! (Hatus runs over to Sif; Sifs hand morphs into a giant fist; Sif hits Hatus with the giant fist; Hatus goes flying under the bridge and breaks through one of the holders holding the bridge) (A Diamond hand comes out of the floor; It grabs Sif and takes him under the bridge; Hand goes back underground) (Sif see's Hatus; The bubble on Hatus' head starts to shake) (Sif walks up to Hatus; Sif pulls the bubble; Hatus' face becomes normal and bubble helmet smokes blue) Hatus: Argh... (Hatus begins to choke) Hatus: I can't breathe in Earths atmosphere... Give me the helmet... Sif (Diamondhead): Why should i? (Bridge begins to fall; Hatus' face turning purple and she falls to the ground) Hatus: Please... (The first bridge piece falls near Sif) (Another bridge piece falls on Hatus' leg) Hatus: I need it... i can't survive... (Sif looks at the bubble helmet) (Sif throws it over to Hatus) Sif (Diamondhead): I'm not a killer. I'm a hero. (Hatus puts on the bubble helmet) Hatus: Thank you... (Hatus' face suddenly turns blue again; Bridge begins to fall completely; The Alphatrix beeps; Sif changes back) Sif: WHAT? THAT NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! (Bridge falling; Cars on bridge falling; Hatus grows a tail; Hatus smacks Sif to another holder with her tail) Hatus: MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! BYE, BYE! (Hatus jumps; Hatus disappears in the fog) (Bridge falling; Alphatrix beeps again) Sif: Alphatrix, i need a good Alien. If i don't have that good Alien, i will die. Understand? (Core pops up; Sif slams it down; Sif transforms into Stinkfly) Sif (Stinkfly): I was hoping for Fasttrack, but Stinkfly is alright! (Sif flies off; Bridge completely falls; Sif flies towards the camera; Screen cuts to black) ---- (One day later...) (At school) (Sif walking out of school and towards his house) (Bradly runs over to Sif) Bradly: Where the hell were you yesterday? Sif: Something happened... Bradly: Don't give me that crap. I'd forgive you if this was the only time you've done it. But every time i ask you to come over, you're always too busy, and now, you blow me off. Sif: Look man, i'm grounded, can you just wait a month? I'm sure we could- Bradly: I don't wanna hear it. I'll talk to you when you're done being grounded. (Bradly walks away) (Sif sighs) (Sif looks at his trix; Camera slowly zooms in the trix; it cuts to black) (Suddenly, Jetray is flying around the city) (Sif flies around Knighttech tower; Dr. Tron looks at the window and waves; Sif waves back and flies off) (Sif flies towards the broken bridge; Sif passes it; Sif flies past the empire state building; Sif flies towards the sun; It cuts to black again) ---- (Hatus sneakfully goes outside of Knighttech tower where Nightcrawler turned to dust; The Janitor cleaning the windows; Hatus sneakfully snaps his neck; Hatus turns around and looks at where Nightcrawler turned to dust) (Hatus grows sharp claws; Hatus draws an outline of Nightcrawler) (Hatus shoots a fireball at it; The outline turns on fire) (Laughing noises coming from the floor) (A portal opens in the shape of Nightcrawlers outline; Nightcrawlers arm can be seen) Nightcrawler: Muahahahahahaha, AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! (Hatus smiles) -END- Category:Episodes Category:Sif 100 Category:Rebootedverse Category:Sif 100: The Rebooted Series Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons